Petite blessure, grand réconfort
by Sad-idette
Summary: Lorsque Sherlock tente de se faire comprendre par des gestes, John est perdu. [Sherlock/John]


Petite blessure, grand réconfort

"Arrête de bouger !" Ordonna John, assis dans la cuisine du 221b Baker Street. Il ne reçut qu'un grognement agacé de la part de Sherlock, assis en face de son colocataire, le bras dénudé passé au-dessus de la robe de chambre. John nettoyait et pansait l'entaille que le brun avait sur l'épaule.

"J'aurais bien pu le faire moi-même, au moins je n'aurais pas à avoir..." Commença Sherlock avant d'être coupé.

"Je suis médecin Sherlock. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Vu comment tu traites tes patients, tu t'étonnes toujours de ne plus avoir de travail." Reprit le détective en gesticulant légèrement sous la douleur, incapable de rester en place. John avait une furieuse envie de planter profondément son aiguille dans la chair meurtrie. Il n'en fit rien et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le médecin pose une nouvelle compresse et un bandage.

"Fini." Fit-il en collant les sparadraps. Sherlock soupira une nouvelle fois et s'empressa de fourrer son bras dans ses vêtements.

"De rien." S'irrita le blond en se retournant vers la table pour nettoyer et ranger l'aiguille. Le blessé porta son regard sur lui, ne voyant qu'une partie de son visage.

"Merci." Lâcha-t-il rapidement. John, encore tourné de trois quarts, eut un petit sourire. Ce petit "merci" effaçait toutes les choses contrariantes que Sherlock avait dites, enfin jusqu'aux prochaines.

"Tu vois, c'est pas si difficile." Reprit le médecin, pas peu fier, en se retournant vers le brun pour récupérer des compresses usagées. Soudain, ce dernier se rapprocha vivement de lui. Croyant qu'il voulait se lever, John se recula légèrement en attrapant les compresses avant qu'il ne les fasse tomber. Seulement, Sherlock continua d'avancer et posa maladroitement sa bouche contre celle de son colocataire.

Ils ne restèrent ainsi qu'un court instant puisque John se recula rapidement jusqu'à taper la table avec son dos, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Il resta incrédule un certain temps, la respiration sifflante et scrutait Sherlock qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air vexé. John balbutia un peu avant de pouvoir s'exprimer.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Interrogea-t-il, ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il avait fait tomber les compresses sur le sol.

"Eh bien, je te remercie." Répondit tranquillement le détective, comme si cela tenait de l'évidence.

"De... Quoi ?" S'indigna John, ses yeux sombres braqués sur ceux de Sherlock.

"Voyons John ! Je croyais que c'était toi l'expert en relation humaine." Continua le brun en soupirant d'agacement.

"Avec des humains oui..." Répliqua le blond. Sherlock lui envoya un regard froid mais ne dit rien, d'une certaine manière, cela pouvait être considéré comme un compliment.

"Les humains ont ce genre de réflexe pour remercier mais aussi pour prouver leur attachement à une autre personne ou parfois réconforter." Expliqua le brun d'une façon bien à lui.

"Sherlock, je le sais mais il n'y a que les... Couples qui font ce genre de chose." Répliqua John, mal à l'aise. Il croyait que son colocataire savait ce genre de chose basique.

"Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais." Grinça le détective en soupirant d'agacement. Le blond fronça les sourcils, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à ce genre de remarque, même s'il commence à avoir l'habitude de ne plus relever. Cette fois non plus, il ne dit rien et il installa son dos contre la table pour observer Sherlock en silence, l'air contrarié en attendant que ce dernier veuille bien lui fournir une explication. Comme toujours. Le brun soupira une fois de plus.

"John, combien de fois je t'ai que ce n'était pas de ta faute !" Celui-ci resta silencieux encore un instant puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Ce sont des excuses ?

-Non, ce sont des faits." Répondit le détective, impassible. John retomba dans le silence. Il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation et espérait que Sherlock éclaire sa lanterne concernant le baiser. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en y repensant. Il pinça ses lèvres malgré lui et son regard ne restait pas en place. Il entendit son colocataire soupirer de plus belle, il reporta donc son regard sur le brun.

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?" Questionna ce dernier, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. John fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas le ton de Sherlock. Ce ton trois quart narcissique et un quart agacé, mauvais mélange selon John.

"Quoi, c'est une nouvelle expérience ?" Dit-il, l'air contrarié. Ce fut au tour du détective de froncer les sourcils.

"Bien sûr que non ! Je ne t'utiliserai jamais pour l'une de mes expériences !" S'indigna-t-il l'air sérieux. Le médecin resta quand même suspicieux, scrutant son colocataire. Celui-ci inspira de nouveau pour parler.

"Sauf bien sûr quand cela est nécessaire pour le bon déroulement d'une enquête." Expliqua-t-il.

"Bien sûr." Murmura John en souriant faussement. "Est-ce le cas ici ?" Reprit-il.

"Non." Répondit simplement Sherlock. Le médecin attendit un peu, croyant avoir des explications mais rien ne vint de la part du brun.

"Si ce n'est ni une expérience, ni pour une enquête... C'est pour tuer l'ennui ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non." Répéta sobrement le détective. John ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais Sherlock fut plus rapide.

"Je vais t'exposer les faits pour t'éviter de chercher pendant des heures et de n'aboutir à rien." Dit-il sans gêne. John parut vexé, il ne s'y ferait décidément jamais. Il braqua son regard froid sur Sherlock qui continua, imperturbable.

"Le fait est que..." Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il devait toujours faire durer le suspence pour prouver son intelligence. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

"Je veux que nous formions un couple." Lâcha-t-il sans que sa voix ne décline. John ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à balbutier piteusement.

"Je connais déjà ta réponse." Termina Sherlock tout naturellement.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé sans près-avis ?" S'indigna John, l'air déconfit.

"Et je peux le refaire." Répliqua le brun, ses yeux bleux transperçant ceux du médecin, incrédule. Ce dernier inspira et balbutia de nouveau en cherchant ses mots.

"Ce n'était pas une question." Conclut le détective qui s'approcha rapidement de son colocataire. Retenant sa respiration, John ne bougea pas et garda les yeux braqués dans ceux hypnotisants de Sherlock qui se rapprochait toujours plus. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et scella leurs bouches maladroitement mais sans perdre sa confiance. Il vit John fermer les yeux et fit de même.

Ayant plus d'expérience, le blond prit l'initiative de remuer des lèvres. Sherlock tenta de suivre le mouvement tant bien que mal puis ils se séparèrent et recommencèrent, encore, encore et encore. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils furent tous les deux à l'aise et se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. John entrouvrit la bouche, Sherlock le suivant docilement et leurs langues se frôlèrent lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

"Coucou !" John se sépara vivement de Sherlock qui grogna alors que madame Hudson entrait dans la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains.

"Je viens apporter du bon thé à mes héros !" Lança-t-elle joyeusement en posant le plateau en plastique bleu sur la table. Le médecin se courba rapidement en avant et fit mine de ramasser les tissus légèrement imbibés de sang. Il en profita également pour masquer sa gêne.

"Merci infiniment madame Hudson." Glissa-t-il, la voix subtilement enrouée avant de se racler la gorge.

"Nous ne sommes pas des héros, madame Hudson." Grogna Sherlock, passablement agacé.

"Oh ! Ne soyez pas modeste Sherlock ! Vous battre contre un dangereux criminel et sauver la vie de John en mettant la vôtre en danger ! C'est si romantique !" Répliqua-t-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil au brun qui l'ignora superbement. John se redressa enfin pour parler, mais il fit lâcha de nouveau les cotons sur le sol lorsque le détective l'attrapa par la nuque et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et ne sut quoi faire d'autre.

"Oh, je comprends. Je vous dérange dans vos retrouvailles. Je vous laisse." Glissa rapidement la femme avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers. John mit fin au baiser, rouge de rage.

"Sherlock, devant madame Hudson ! C'est vraiment irrespectueux !" S'écria-t-il, foudroyant son colocataire de son regard sombre.

"Ce qui est irrespectueux, c'est de frapper et d'entrer sans avoir eu de réponse." Contra le brun, véritablement sérieux.

"Parce que toi, tu le fais ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire puisqu'on fait appel à moi." Répliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois. John lâcha un lourd soupir en se cachant les yeux avec la main, honteux.

"Sherlock, devant madame Hudson..." Gémit-il.

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, les couples s'embrassent tout le temps en public." Conclut le détective. Le médecin grogna, les yeux toujours cachés dans sa main. Le silence régna pendant que John se demandait si madame Hudson garderait le secret ou irait en informer toute la rue avant que les journalistes soient au courant. Sherlock en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. John le laissa faire sans broncher et fit glisser la main qu'il avait sur les yeux jusqu'à la nuque pâle du brun.

Ils purent tranquillement approfondir leur baiser et John se maudit en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait pardonner à Sherlock de cette façon. Celui-ci allait surement faire bon usage.

* * *

Ma première Fanfiction dans l'univers Sherlock ! J'ai vraiment hésité avant de la poster, mais si je ne le faisais pas, je ne pourrais jamais en faire d'autre dans cet univers que j'adore ! Je ne la trouve pas franchement bien. Puis elle n'est pas très longue. En fait, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne sert à rien mais bon, j'espère que vous m'en direz ce que vous en pensez pour m'améliorer ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
